Calcium activated neutral proteinase (CANP II) from bovine brain was purified by my collaborator, Dr. Banik. Enzyme digests of human myelin basic protein, component 1 (HBP-1) were made because the sequence of this protein is known. The CANP digest of HBP-1 yielded 6 major peptides purified by HPLC and their amino acide compositions were determined. Our valuable collection of myelin basic proteins (MBP) and peptides derived from them have been used by Dr. John Richert. Different T-cell reactive sites of MBP-reactive T-cell clones from normal and multiple sclerosis patients have been identified. From one multiple sclerosis patient two dominant sites were revealed. These dominant sites were narrowed to specific regions of MBP by two synthetic peptides (residues 86-105 and 152- 170). Both of these have caused a cytotoxic T lymphocyte response.